A flight procedure describes aircraft flight routes, and contains all communication and navigation information needed for air navigation. The flight procedure is also one of the important foundations for the airport to provide operation support and air traffic services, and is also one of the important bases for the airport to construct navigation facilities and determine operational standards as well. Therefore, the quality of a flight procedure directly determines airport safety operation level and operation efficiency, especially in the days when China's economic construction and t the civil aviation industry develops rapidly. The design of a flight procedure needs to consider many factors, such as urban construction, spatial environment, obstacle free airspace, flight traffic flow, and flight normality, etc. Higher requirements are placed on the design quality and daily operation of a flight procedure. How to take better technology means to test the safety level of a flight procedure has become an important proposition in the civil aviation industry.
At present, the key points for the flight procedure checkout and verification are safety evaluation, flight ability evaluation, and human factor evaluation. Wherein the key point for the safety evaluation is in that whether the aircraft can safely fly over all obstacles or not; the key point for the flight ability evaluation is in that whether sufficient communication, navigation and navigational-aiding signals are available for supporting the continuous completion of the whole procedure or not; and the key point for the human factor evaluation is in that whether a pilot as a trained person can complete the flight or not by using the specific aircraft and according to the flight procedure.
At present, the safety evaluation is carried out by checking the practical flight of the pilot, in reference with an obstacle chart of the flight procedure, and visually checking that whether all the obstacles are consistent with the description of the obstacle chart or not. Whether the flight procedure is safe or not, the most important requirement is that the flight procedure can guide the aircraft to fly over the obstacles at a suitable height. The main checking means used at present is the sensory judgment of the pilot, which is largely dependent on the sensory factor of a person, but is lack of a reliable apparatus or device as the objective flight check tool, and the comprehensive recording, playback and evaluation means. This causes the result that the validation result is overly dependent on the experience and the subjective perception of the validation pilot, on one hand, the probability of error exists, on the other hand, the risk of nonuniform mastering for the standard exists, and the validation results made for the same flight procedure by different persons may be inconsistent. And no image video records of the obstacles are available in the range of the flight procedure, whether an additional obstacle exists in the region or not is determined merely depending on the memory of the pilot, and large uncertainty exists, and therefore, great difficulties are caused to determination of the obstacles in the air and the clearance protection work of an airport.
In the existing methods for inspecting and validating a flight procedure, the flight procedure is executed through the practical fight of a flight inspection, and whether sufficient communication, navigation and navigation-aiding signals for supporting are available or not in the whole flight process is checked. At present, for the operation parameters of the aircraft in the whole flight process, the basic three-dimensional animation simulation reproduction is realized through software, on one hand, the three-dimensional animation is lack of the detailed information of the obstacles, the artificial building and the lighting environment, and no flight practical images are available for confirming the truth of the three-dimensional animation; on the other hand, the three-dimensional animation only reproduces the practical flying state of the aircraft through simulation, no comparison with the design scheme of the flight procedure and the design specification of the flight procedure is available, and no alarm of exceeding the tolerance during practical flight is available. Moreover, for the flight procedure design examination and approval personnel, the recognition and judgment for the specific situation of the flight ability of the flight procedure only originate from design rules and the checking flight validation report and charts, and are lack of objective and comprehensive video record as the judgment basis. The human factor evaluation at present mainly originates from the postflight report of the validation pilot, the flight procedure examination and approval personnel of the civil aviation administration cannot obtain the intuitive perception about whether the flight procedure is overly complicated and has difficulty in performing or not merely depending on the report.